Davis: Boy of Tomorrow
by cornholio4
Summary: If you said that you felt like Davis came from another planet, you would have no idea how right you actually were. Pairing if any undecided. Based on Tales of a Super by Natio Writer.


"Now, that is a goal, well done Davis!" Tai Kamiya said ruffling the hair of Davis Motomiya, it was the last Friday afternoon before the new school year and the two were having a friendly game of soccer at the park with Tai's other friend Sora Takenouchi volunteering as the goalkeeper. Sora went over and ruffled Davis' hair just like Tai, she might now help out at her mother's flower shop as well as taken up tennis but she was still a bit of a tomboy and liked to have a friendly game of Soccer every once in a while.

"You really should think of joining your school's soccer team Davis." Tai told Davis with Sora nodding but suddenly to Sora's confusion Davis had a look of worry. Unknown to the two older kids Davis was not using his full strength to play, for reasons that he had no intention of sharing with them.

"Oh no Tai... just like I told you I just think of Soccer as a hobby and uh... I don't think I would be able to handle all the practice if I played on a team..."Davis said weakly with Tai and Sora giving him a weirded outlook. "I had better get going; i don't want to worry my mum and dad too much..." Davis said giving the ball to Tai as he walked off looking like he had something to hide.

"Davis always acts like that whenever me or Kari suggests he try the Soccer team, I honestly don't get it. He obviously loves the game but any time the matter of him joining a team comes up he always goes like that..." Tai said with a look that said he was concerned for the young boy who was friends with his little sister. "Davis must have his reasons; if he wants to tell us, well then it will be up to him." Sora told her friend and Tai knew she was right but he still wished Davis would at least give a clue about why he didn't want to play on a team.

*D:BoT*

"Davis, is something the matter?" Mrs Motomiya asked her son with a concerned look on her face as she, her husband and their daughter Jun spotted Davis rushing through the door and went to see them in the living room as the three were watching TV. Davis took a deep breath before he faced them. "Tai was talking about how he thinks I should try the soccer team again..." Davis said and his family had an understanding look on his face.

"Davis, we know it's best if you keep that part of you and we know it does not stop you from having social activities, but if you really want to you could try your hand at a sports team..." Mr Motomiya said but Davis just shook his head as he began walking up to his room. "Sorry but I am going to look at my old stuff, if that's alright..." Davis said as he was going up the stairs.

"You think Davis will ever relax about this?" Jun asked her parents, her parents did not know how to answer that question of they could answer that question. It was a predicament that had come up before about the secret Davis had been hiding from all but them and another certain person ever since Davis had joined their family three years ago.

*D:BoT*

Davis after closing the door in his room went under the bed and took out a luggage case which had a lock which he opened with a key he kept in a special hiding place. After opening it he took out a silver crystal and the bottom of it and out of the tip of the crystal showed a holographic picture. It was of him with an adult couple who were wearing silver colored cloaks and Davis was wearing silver clothes as well only his did not have a certain symbol on them like the couple did: a black S shield that was the family's symbol as well as meaning something where they came from.

The man and woman had a black blanket in their arms which was carrying a baby boy, the man and woman had been Davis's biological parents and the baby was Davis's brother. It was three years ago (well to Davis anyway) but he remembered what the man called Jor El had last told him:

" _Dai El, my first son, our planet is doomed but we only have these two rockets available for you and your brother Kal. Despite our wish my mother and I will not be able to follow you two. I have set the coordinates to send the two rockets to the same planet which their inhabitants call Earth, if all goes well it will be up to you to help Kal. He will need your guidance on this planet, you two will be what will be left of the House of El. When you get there use this crystal and it will endow you with the knowledge to speak and read their language. You two will be different from them and they may be wary of you but given time and they will accept you. Good luck to you both..._ "

Davis had to give a small chuckle, when he was reunited with Kal he did not exactly need his guidance... he heard the door opening and saw Jun coming through. "don't worry Davis, you will work out what t o do here and I think they would be proud of you just like our mum and dad are." Jun said as she pulled Davis into a hug and he could not help but give a big smile. "You will have time to figure things out more when school starts again next week." Jun told him and Davis was looking forward to the new school year, especially since his friend and crush Kari would be there with him and he would be hoping that they were in the same class again.

"Yeah Jun, I will be fine." Davis said as Jun left the room. It gave Davis worry, but not as much worry when on the news he saw Kal in his encounter with a group calling themselves the Elite.

 **The inspiration of this story comes from Naito Writer's Tales of a Super. And like that this will be showing 02's events but I will be writing them my way and making a lot of twists including how much Davis having powers would thing what had happened in the show (don't worry Dvais will be focusing on using Veemon in his fights). Yeah Davis in this story has a backstory like Supergirl (like having been much older than a baby when Krypton exploded but due to being in a deep sleep inside his ship he did not have aged physically when he got to Earth) and like in the upcoming Supergirl show (which I hope comes to here in the UK) he was intending to be Kal's mentor but as you can probably tell things did not turn out like that. Yeah thing Davis referenced in the last paragraph was referring to the climax of Superman V the Elite which I really love. Yes the Kryptonian clothes were based from the first Christopher Reeves film.**


End file.
